Say Anything
by kitkatfox
Summary: Awkward silences on the phone. The fighting's starting up again. LanKitty. Cute oneshot songfic.


_I'm in a oneshot songfic writing mood. I submitted a couple others under other catagories. For those of you who care, ArtoS should be updated within a week or two. I'm not done with it. I think. Meanwhile, enjoy the fanfic._

_**I do not own X-men Evolution or Good Charlotte's "Say Anything"

* * *

**_

_**Say Anything**_

Another fight. Would they ever end? This is what Kitty Pryde pondered as she sat cross legged on her bed, the phone to her ear.

Here I am on  
The phone again, and  
Awkward silence is  
On the other end  
I used to know the sound  
Of a smile in your voice  
But right now (right now)  
All I feel (All I feel)  
Is the pain of the fighting  
Starting up again

They had gotten along so well until a day ago. That's when it had started. Before that, they were together almost all the time, even with team differences, and they spoke on the phone every single night. It drove Kitty's roommate, Rogue, up the wall. Bed at least Kitty went to bed happy every night. Even on the nights she got her lectures from Scott Summers on the problems of having a 'relationship' with the enemy. But Kitty, codename Shadowcat didn't care. She was happy. Always smiling. He would even make jokes that she was smiling 'too loud'. He didn't think that of course. He adored his Pretty Kitty. Until last night.

All the things we talk about  
You know they stay on my mind  
On my mind  
All the things we laugh about  
They'll bring us through it every time  
After time after time

Lance Alvers tried not to sigh into the phone again. He hoped she wasn't keeping track. He was. If he heaved a breath again, it would be number six. He couldn't stop thinking about all the good times. When he had joined the X-Geeks, even though that hadn't worked out. Going to dance with her, even though that was almost ruined by those stupid monster things. They worked well together, he knew it. But of course, it had been wrecked by a misunderstanding. Again. He just wished they could talk about the 'good ol' times'. Laugh maybe. But it seemed that wouldn't happen. He didn't want to try to explain anymore.

Don't say a word  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away  
I know you wanna stay  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything

She knew he loved her, just like he knew she loved him. They didn't have to say anything on that subject. But she wasn't sure anymore. Lance was beginning to get really worried. She had been quiet for a long time now. He just wanted her to say something. Anything.

Some say that  
Time changes  
Best friends can  
Become strangers  
But I don't want that  
No, not for you

He couldn't let her drift away from him again. Not like the last time he'd made a stupid mistake. He couldn't be without her again.

If you just stay with me, we can make it through  
So here we are again  
The same old argument  
And now I'm wonderin'  
If things'll ever change, yeah

Why the stupid X-Geeks and Brotherhood always spoiled it for them occupied Lance's thoughts constantly, and that's what was bothering him right now. It seemed that was what they were always arguing about. That's what they were arguing about now. Could they ever get over their team differences?

When will you laugh again?  
Laugh like you did back when  
We'd make noise til 3 AM and the neighbors would complain

Go back to talking on the phone until the wee hours of the morning, making both the X-Geeks and Brotherhood complain. Those were the days. He just wanted a little giggle from her. A chuckle. Anything to make her happy again.

All the things we talk about  
You know they stay on my mind  
On my mind  
All the things we laugh about  
They'll bring us through it every time  
After time after time

She'd brought up the time in Illinois again. When he first met her and tried to use her to get test answers. She loved to bring that up, how he almost hurt her and her parents. He denied it of course, but it scared him. He swore to never put Kitty in any sort of danger like that ever again. Why couldn't they just make fun of Scott's stick up the ass attitude and Pietro's ridiculous popularity with girls? That Lance was thankful Kitty was immune to.

Don't say a word  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away  
I know you wanna stay  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything

She was still quiet. _  
Come on Kitty_ Lance demanded telepathically. Of course, that wasn't his mutation, or hers. So it accomplished nothing.

I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin' down  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin' down  
Down  
Down  
Down

He was losing her. If she hung up before they patched things up, he knew they wouldn't together anymore. He wouldn't be able to stand that. He thought he heard Rogue faintly in the background, sternly telling Kitty to get off the phone. He begged her silently to wait a little longer, let him try to make her understand. Then he heaved his seventh sigh and started to speak.

Don't say a word  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away  
I know you wanna stay  
If you'll just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything

"Kitty. We can't keep doing this. You are an X-man. You're always going to be an X-man. I'm Brotherhood. I'm always going to be Brotherhood. But I still think we're supposed to be together. Don't tell me you don't feel that way too. I know you feel the same. Just…say something. Anyway. Just give me a sign. Let me know I still have a chance."

Don't say a word (Please don't leave)  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away (Please don't leave)  
I know you wanna stay  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything

"Lance?" came her timid voice over the line. He let a light smile of hope appear on his face.

"Yeah Kitty?"

"I think…I think we should try again. We can make this work. If we just give it a chance."

"That's all I ask."

That's all he wanted to hear.

* * *

_If I get enough good reviews, I might turn this into a series of oneshots. Perhaps I could do requests...(within reason). Review and you'll find out!_


End file.
